


Looking For The Boy Behind The Sticky Note

by ineffableobsessions



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, No superheroes, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableobsessions/pseuds/ineffableobsessions
Summary: //COMING SOON//Since she was six years old, Marinette's been passing sticky notes with some unknown boy who calls himself Chat Noir, magically. She has a magical stash of sticky notes that never run out, and whatever she writes on them, her soulmate would find in his line of sight through the day!  One day, Marinette discovers that her and her soulmate both live in the same city, Paris! The two decide two create a little competition. Whoever found out who each other were first, wins.To help each other, once every day, they'd reveal something about themselves.Will you join Marinette and Chat Noir as they go on a treasure hunt for each other's identities?





	Looking For The Boy Behind The Sticky Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is just a little preview of this book that will be coming out soon! This will be accompanied by 3 other books, all based in the same universe but different couples.  
> These will be:  
> -Klance (from Voltron Legendary Defender)  
> -Solangelo (From Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus)  
> -Percabeth (From Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus)
> 
> I can't wait to share my stories with you! 
> 
> Jacinta xx

_History of Soulmate Connections -By Alex Grahiffe_  
_16th of March, 2013_

_In the early 1900s, there were several reports of odd supernatural occurrences that were claimed to happen to people all over the world. The strange thing was, the same thing occurred to people in pairs only, and each occurrence was different, even if it was just a slight change. The first known report of the occurrences was in 1917, in England. A man and woman claimed to have ‘swapped bodies’. People had blamed their claims on trauma from the war. After this, in the early 1920s, several hundred pairs of people globally had similar occurrences. For example, two women from America claimed they could speak telepathically and two men from India claimed to be born with the exact same tattoo on their right shoulder. At first, these people were marginalised and ridiculed, but in the 1940s, hundreds turned into millions. Scientists gathered together to investigate what was happening. There were many who blamed religion or evolution, but the real groundbreaking discoveries were made in the 1970s. Scientists began to compare X-rays of bodies of those with and without the ‘gift’ as people began to call it and discovered different brain activity depending on the ‘gift’. People who could see visions’ brains sent different messages to their eyes, and those born with tattoos skins cells worked differently. Through this discovery, doctors could identify a person’s ‘gift’ by a child’s 6th birthday. In the 1980s, after a survey conducted, scientists found that the people who shared gifts with each other were 94 times more likely to fall in love than two people who don’t. After this discovery, the ‘gifts’ were then officially called ‘soulmate connections’. Now in the 2000s, for one to be born without a soulmate connection is about a 1 in 1,000,000 chance._

_Despite these discoveries, it's still a mystery to scientists how millions of these soulmate connections work, as many defy logic._


End file.
